An oral formulation is a dosage form which is used most frequently among pharmaceutical agents. Lots of preparations for oral administration wherein the drug efficacy thereof is sustained with the administration of once or twice a day have been developed from the viewpoint of improving QOL in these years. The compound having a kinetics of sustained drug efficacy with the administration of once or twice a day is tried to synthesize in the synthetic stage of compound itself, while quite a lot of attempts to modify the kinetics are made with designing controlled release preparation by contriving formulation. As the dosage form of oral controlled release preparation, various release-controlled systems such as a release control by a release-controlled coating-layer or a diffusion control of compound by a matrix, a release control of compound by erosion of matrix (base material), a pH-dependent release control of compound and a time-dependent release control wherein the compound is released after a certain lag time, are developed and applied. It is considered that a further extension of sustainability becomes possible by combining the above-mentioned release-controlled system with a control of migration speed in the gastrointestinal tract.
The preparation containing a medicament having an acid-labile property as an active ingredient such as a benzimidazole compound having a proton pump inhibitor (hereinafter sometimes referred to as PPI) action needs to be enteric-coated. That is, a composition containing a benzimidazole compound having a proton pump inhibitor action is needed to disintegrate rapidly in the small intestine, so the composition is preferred to formulate into a granule or fine granule which has a broader surface area than a tablet and is easy to disintegrate or dissolve rapidly. In the case of a tablet, it is desirable to reduce the size of tablet (for example, see JP-A 62-277322).
After administered orally, the tablet, granule or fine granule migrates through gastrointestinal tract with releasing an active ingredient to stomach, duodenum, jejunum, ileum and colon sequentially. And in the meantime, the active ingredient is absorbed at the each absorption site. A controlled release preparation is designed to control the absorption by delaying the release of active ingredient in some way. It is considered that a further extension of sustainability becomes possible by combining a release-controlled system with a function to control the migration speed in gastrointestinal tract such as adherability, floatability etc. These prior arts are disclosed in WO 01/89483, JP-A 2001-526213, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,274,173, 6,093,734, 4,045,563, 4,686,230, 4,873,337, 4,965,269, 5,021,433 and the like.